Ways To Wake Up Ravus
by Nox Fleuret Fan
Summary: Ravus has more in common with Noctis then he would like others to think...including taking naps, which is a luxury seldom indulged. However, once he falls asleep barely anything wakes him up. Ardyn has decided to task himself with finding out how. "Oh what fun!"
1. Method 1: False Information

In a sitting room of Niflheim where the commanders usually go for their break, the day went about as normal.

Loqi snapping at Calligo, saying "Don't call me kid," Aranea lazily watching them both as she downed some beer and Ravus reclined in a chair, his head tilted slightly back with closed eyes in order to drown out the bickering and soothe one of his frequent headaches.

Yet one thing was different. The presence of the chancellor was offsetting, and admittedly strange as he only joined them when he wanted something.  
But he wasn't speaking at all, his gaze was fixated on Ravus as a smile played at his lips.

"Hey, what's with the creepy obsession with the Commander?" Aranea finally asked the question that they all were thinking.  
"Tell me darling, is he sleeping?~"  
"Ravus? Sleep? Ha! He never sleeps." Loqi commented with a bitter note, making it clear that Ravus had caught him at least once in an attempt to sneak out at night.  
Ah, but he is.~"  
Ardyn crooned, making all of the commanders cast him a scathing glare. "You're out of your mind." Loqi dismissed as the commanders went back to what they were doing. There was no way they would speak ill of Ravus while he was in the room, as they supposed that was what Ardyn wanted.

Ardyn merely smiled, while to all who didn't know the signs, Ravus appeared to be still awake and just ignoring people until his fuse snapped.  
But The High Commander was indeed sleeping.  
How did he know this?  
Well, Ravus' breathing was even and steady, unlike his normal ragged breaths. His eyes would flutter gently beneath his eyelids as slight shifts into slightly more comfortable positions would occur sporadically.  
The selling point would be his mumbles, while he slept small-barely audible giggles spilled from his lips while quiet whispers of Lunafreya also tumbled out. Hinting to Ardyn that the stoic man did indeed have dreams about his childhood.  
Ardyn's look turned thoughtful as the gears in his brain spun. He wanted to wake him up...but how to go about it? Which way would work best?  
A slow smirk crept across his face as he found a balm for the boredom that pained him so.  
He let out a heavily dramatic gasp of shock causing poor Loqi to drop his Ebony.

 _"WHAT?! LADY LUNAFREYA IS PREGNANT WITH PRINCE NOCTIS' CHILD?!~"_

With alarming speed, Ravus' eyes snapped open and his sword was drawn. The air hissed as the steel cut through it, causing Ardyn to quickly dodge to avoid being hit while the commanders made noises of shock as the steel smashed into the coffee table due to Ravus' signature downwards slash.  
Ravus looked around with wild eyes, panting slightly as his hair turned into more of a mess than usual, plastering itself to his face.  
His frenzied look turned into a glare as it fell upon the giggly chancellor.

With a huff the white clad man exited the room, door slamming behind him speaking of the rage dwelling within him. A hush fell upon the room, broken only by a comment from Loqi.

"Well...I suppose he was asleep after all."


	2. Method 2: Blowing

**A/N: The next installment of the WTWUR series! I would like to thank**

 **The Last Sea Serpent**

 **Wolf Strife**

 **And AyaKagami for their lovely reviews! :)**

* * *

"I'm going to blow Ravus.~"

Loqi dropped his ebony at Ardyn's sudden declaration. "He'll kill you." Aranea stated causing the other to smirk. "I know.~" "Does he have a death wish?" Loqi whispered. Aranea shrugged, she just wanted to watch the show on someone else.

Back when the three young commanders were in training-Aranea was tired of Ravus ignoring her and Loqi...so she blew into his ear. Not much could be said, other than violence occurred which meant that at least one of them were sent to the infirmary.

Her and Loqi shuddered at the memory. "I'll get popcorn." Aranea said as Ardyn cruised over to Ravus.

Ardyn had a knack for telling what others were dreaming about, in this instance Ravus evidently was a child in most of his dreams as this one centered about his mother. Similar to the one he had with Lunafreya, Ravus' words gave much away. Ardyn caught barely audible things like "mother" and "flowers." The nearly content look on his face was a tell tale sign as well.

Any empathic human being would have left the usually grumpy High Commander alone-but Ardyn wasn't fully human and he certainly wasn't empathetic.

He leaned in and blew ever so softly into the other man's ear.

Ravus' eyes flew open in horror screaming bloody murder, almost instantly Ardyn was chucked out the nearest window as the wild looking man breathed heavily, glaring at Loqi and Aranea.

"You. Saw. Nothing. Heard. Nothing. You. Tell. No. One."

He gritted through his teeth and composed himself rapidly before storming away.

Loqi and Aranea blinked and looked out the window to see Ardyn getting to his feet and sauntering away.

"How is he not dead?"

"He gets his life energy from being annoying?"

"...sure."


End file.
